She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by EmoPokemon
Summary: Slight AU. When Female!Hans comes back to Arendelle to stay, everything suddenly becomes mixed up between the two sisters. Feelings of distrust, tension and confusion arise within the castle walls. But in the end will this drive the sisters apart, or even closer together? Elsanna endgame.


**A/N:** First off, I may or may not finish this fic. Anyone who knows me knows I don't often finish stories, however, I intend to finish this, as its a shorter one of my ideas and I also know the entire plot from beginning to end, whereas sometimes I start a story not knowing where I'll end up.

I decided to make Hans a woman because why not; female Hans is just so appealing. Also there will be a lot of Hansel, mostly one sided, and maybe a little Hansanna, but I promise you Elsanna is endgame, just stick with me.

By the way this story has been in my head for a while, but after seeing Disney On Ice: Frozen with my sister this morning, it really inspired me to do something.

And without further ado, I hope you enjoy my story, please feel free to leave a review, good or bad. :)

* * *

><p>It was the day before the first anniversary of The Great Freeze, and Arendelle Castle was surprisingly quiet. The servants seemed to already have everything prepared and ready for Arendelle's first Freeze Fest in history, a three day festival to be held every July for years to come. All of Arendelle was decorated in bright lights and decorations, and the entire kingdom brimmed with cheer and love. The princess even convinced Elsa to let it snow on those three days.<p>

"It wouldn't be a Freeze Fest without any cold!" She whined dramatically, to which the Queen shook her head in amusement, but reluctantly agreed with a sigh.

"But only for you," she replied quickly before she was pulled into an entirely too tight bear hug that such a small girl should be incapable of.

That morning, on the eve of the Freeze Fest, the servants were busy double checking to make everything was in place, while the queen, who had done very well under the new pressure of the crown that year, was holding an public court, as she was to do every morning of the weekdays to address her people's complaints and needs. However this morning, she had the company of her princess, who hardly ever had the patience or temperament to stay in court for less than an hour. The day was slow, however, and only a handful of people had arrived to express their complaints, what with the festival only hours away.

So the two royals passed the time by talking and playing games, as they often did now, making up for all the time that was lost over the years. Elsa was surprised almost every day to find something new about her sister, and was shocked by the intelligence and maturity that she had acquired over the years. While the princess was still a little naive and childish in nature, Elsa still was stunned, as the queen had no image of her sister's personality over the years other than the child that she had struck with her powers, and the persistent knocks and pleads at her door.

The two sisters were getting ready to wrap up the morning court, after a very heated chess game, to which the Queen had won, as she usually does. However as they were standing to leave they were interrupted by the huge chestnut doors to the throne room opening with a large echoing click. In stepped a servant, who normally would have been Kai, their top servant however he was caught up in Freeze Fest business.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but there is one more person here to speak with you today."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Anna whined from her spring green throne, one that paled in comparison to her sister's royal purple one.

"I'm afraid this can't wait, Your Highness, my apologies." The Queen raised a brow at the obvious discomfort of her servant. _This can't be good…_

The servant gestured for the subject to enter and as he announced the name, both royals drew a deep breathe.

"Princess Hanselle, of the Southern Isles." And in stepped the excessively tall woman with her long, red mane, adorning her normal white and red suit coat and slacks.

"Your Majesty." She purred.

The princess snapped out of her shocked state and jumped to her feet, hiking up her sleeves, and puffing out her chest.

"What are _you _doing here?!" She began to advance on the woman, but cold hands pulled her backwards.

"Woah, hey, take it easy, feisty pants." The princess gave her a funny look.

"It grew on me." The Queen shrugged as she gestured for her sister to take her seat, to which the redhead huffed and threw herself into the throne, crossing her arms defiantly. The queen remained standing as she turned her attention to the other princess, who nodded.

"What _are _you doing here? You shouldn't have been let in here. Explain yourself, _quickly_."

"Your Majesty, please, that is what I intended to do. I have come here to explain myself, I wish... to give you an apology."

"You think an apology will justify what you did!?" The other red headed princess shouted from her seat, only remaining seated due to the hand of the queen pushing her back once more.

"Very well." Was the queens only response, which caused the princess to give her a bewildered look.

"You see, Your Majesty, I am not proud of my actions, and I truly am sorry for what I have done… But you have to understand where I am coming from, My Queen, as thirteenth in line, I had to prove myself among my older brothers, and my father sent me on a mission to take a throne."

"If you think that gives you the right…"

"Anna." The Queen was interested in this "apology."

"It does not, that is not where I am going with this." The dark haired princess continued. "You were my goal in this mission, Your Majesty, not anything else. But when your sister, a princess, while second in line, took an interest in me, it was too good to be true.

Of course I would mistake this as love, I was blinded, it was almost a dream come true. I can't say I didn't see the advantage of you becoming the villain, so that Anna and I would take the throne but I promise you that it was not my intent to ruin you. But when the kiss didn't work…" The princess trailed off, before clearing her throat and continuing.

"When Anna had come back and told me you had struck her once again and the kiss didn't work, I was angry. Angry at you, but mostly angry at myself. I didn't want her to die, that wasn't what I ever intended. Yes, I intended to kill you, but only to avenge your sister, who I believed you had killed.

I know this doesn't justify my actions, they were bad intentions from the start, but I was hoping this would shed some light on the situation and maybe… I would be worthy of your forgiveness…?" The queen was well aware of the foreign princess' history with honeyed words, but she had a feeling that there was truth underneath all of the sugarcoated noble story, no matter how much she disliked the sketchiness of the dark haired woman.

"Ohhhh no, if you think we'll forgive you, you have another thing coming sister…"

"You have my forgiveness," The Ice Queen stated, with a coldness to match her title.

"_What? _Elsa you can't be ser-"

"But I know that isn't the only reason you're here. You wouldn't return all the way from the Southern Isles for my forgiveness. So tell me what it is that you want from me, Princess Hanselle, I don't have all day."

"Well…" The princess suddenly turned abash. "My father was quite… disappointed and embarrassed in my failure to come home with a crown and he… sort of… banished me from my country." The princess' normal bravado was entirely deteriorated, as the Queen could barely hear the last few words.

"And let me guess, you want to stay here." The Queen sighed.

"No no _no_, you are _not _staying here," The Arendelle Princess was on her feet defensively again.

"I'm only asking your permission to stay in the kingdom until I figure out somewhere else to go," The princess stated, dejectedly.

Anna huffed, and opened her mouth but was cut short.

"You can stay in the castle." Elsa said, earning her another bewildered look from her sister. "But don't think I won't be watching you like a hawk. Take advantage of my courtesy, because if you try anything, I will not be so merciful next time." The Queens loud and authoritative voice vibrated along the throne room as icy blue eyes stared into lime green eyes, and they stared back.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Show Princess Hanselle to her quarters." Elsa told the servant at the door, ignoring her sister's furious eyes.


End file.
